our story, our love
by katnissforlife
Summary: This a gale/oc! This is a story about the girl Gale meet before Katniss! I know the summary sucks but give this a chance and read please its better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. ok I have no idea how this works but I hope you could help me through it! Helping me through this please! It's my first fan fiction in my entire life . Thanks for clicking this story! So R&R

Kiana P.O.V.

I woke up I was shivering because my Aunt Alice took off my comforters "uhh why do you wake me up this early" I complained. I reached back for my blanket "Well first I have bad news I have to tell you later, second you need to get your chores done, third you need to get a job and last but not least you can't sleep forever!" Aunt Alice said

Aunt Alice was someone that had no patience and was so strict she could be the head peacekeeper never had I ever seen her smile! I don't think she likes me much but she was there when my Mom left me because she hated me and said I was a mistake, and when my dad got extremely ill and died. I don't care that my mother doesn't want me but I never want to see her again!

My life was hard but life cant always be so easy so I suck it up and pull myself out of bed the head to a tub full of water because its been a good two weeks that I only washed myself with cloth. I got dressed and headed down stairs I didn't feel like eating stale bread again so I head straight to the woods where I make my money! I catch two wild dogs ten birds and one deer I was very lucky today!

I go straight to the hob Greasy Sae, I'm a regular here at the hob in here were all family most of us all understand each other because the capital took one of our loved ones away from us soon we all believe the capital will pay.

As I go up to Greasy Sae I lay all the meat on her counter "You know people should be wondering where you get all that meat from!" Greasy says (A.N. yes I'm calling Greasy Sae, Greasy because I'm not always going to say Greasy Sae all the time) "Well I need o make my money so what if I get whipped I can take it!" I say with a little devil smile

She laughs, "Now don't go talking like that! Your opinion will change when the day comes that they really do whip you" I smile 'Not likely to happen" I say and we both laugh. Then the boy that messed me up and left me when times were tough comes in.

A.N. ok I know its only 445 words but hey its something well review and one I get a couple of reviews I promise I will update


	2. Chapter 2

His boots shuffle against the floor. "I just finished slicing up your meat Gale!" Greasy says. "I've got a couple coins to pay you." Gale mutters. "Naw that will be alright darling consider it a present the reaping is in three days!" Greasy says to Gale, she's always so nice to people to bad not every one could be as nice as her!

Let me tell you about Gale he and I used to be like cousins our parents knew each other since they were little you could of saw us walking down the street when we were little we were the best of friends. When his father died he never talked to me I tried to talk to him but he just pretended like he never heard me. At first I was heart broken but then I realized he was just like my mother he just got up and left me when times got tough.

I looked up at him he took a quick glance my way but the look of recognition didn't even pass on his face was it really that long since he saw me? I scolded myself I don't even care if he remembers me he kicked me out of his life long time ago! So why do I care for him I don't.

"Thanks Greasy Sae"

"No problem sweethearts come back any time"

I walked out the door I needed to get away from Gale! "Hey sweet heart looking for a job?" I turned around and saw who was talking to me it was Cray the head peacekeeper he used girls and gave them large amounts of money for it. "No I rather work at the mines then work for you!" I said and I made sure the disgust showed in my voice. "Awn don't be like that, its not so bad!" "I said NO!" I turned to walk away but I was suddenly shoved and pinned to a tree. "You'll like it"

"Get this not now not ever, not in a million years!" I said this in a low tone that was deadly I was even surprised with my voice. Suddenly Cray was off me and was pinned to the floor being punched over and over again. " She. Said. No. You. Disgusting. Pig .So. Leave. Her. Alone!" The person that was punching the hell out of Cray said. He got up "You will be whipped when I tell!" Cray said "Not likely because you would be whipped to so lets keep it between all three of us!" I said. Cray didn't have to confirm my suggestion he already knew it was the best choice. He walked out of the little scene. I looked around to see whom it was that punched Cray and my eyes landed on Gale. Great now I have to thank Gale!

"Thank you!' I said quickly. "No problem I have been wanting to do that to him for a long time anyways now I just got a reason." He said softly, he was looking me over to see if I got hurt. "Anyways I must get going to deliver all this meat to my aunt" I said then I say how much meat he have in his hands it was only one package it was not enough to feed all his family then I looked at how much I had. I had two baskets full of meat more than enough for six months and it's only my aunt and I.

" Well I need to get going bye!" he said quickly. I turned to walk away.

The rest of the day fell by fast I kept on thinking of how gale saved how little food and me he had. I looked at the time it was nine o'clock at night. "Aunt I'm going for a walk!" "Um hum" was all she answered. I brought a basket full of the finest meat that I got today from hunting. I looked at the basket again Greasy did a beautiful job at cutting the meat. I headed out to Gales house I knocked at the door and left the basket at the doorstep and ran behind the tree as I expected Gale picked it up and read the note from it said, "Here take this to show my thanks!" I saw him glance around as if to see if anyone was there but I heard him mutter a thank you.

Hazelle said "Gale where did you get that" "I got it outside its from a friend!"

I walked away with so many questions in my head like why am I not mad at him and why did he call me his friend am I his friend? Remember Kiana you don't care its just that he did something nice for you that you have to do something nice for him I headed back home.

"Kiana we have to take!" Aunt Alice said. "I have to go out to district 2 for a while they called me asking for someone to help at the hospital and I accepted." I wasn't surprised at all that she would leave me "Ok! I said I would get a job while you are gone!" "Yes you should go to Cray's you fit perfectly there" I was outrage " How dare you say that I am nothing like the other girls!" "I never said you were I didn't mean it like that" "Yes of course you didn't!" I ran off to my room

It was the middle of the night I heard her come in and sit on my bed "I'm sorry Kiana I dint mean it, I love you!" Aunt Alice said I knew she thought I was asleep.

A.N. ok next chapter will be better please review I really hope I get a review! Please help me through this! This chapter is 951 words WOW and I was just writing and it comes out! Not bad for a beginner eh!

Xoxo katnissforlife


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games! Sadly =(

This happens 2 weeks after Kiana's aunt left. And Katniss volunteered for Prim!

Gale and I have been having small talk now and then. Right now I'm in class listening to my teachers boring voice goes on and on, most of the kids in the class zoned out she doesn't notice because she's to busy listening to the sound of her own voice!

Finally the bell rings and the class runs out the door like their life depended on it. At lunch I sit with my best friend Analia. She's from the seam to but she acts wealthier and doesn't look so poor. It's usually because when I hunt I give her lots of food she only lives with her brother that works in the mines. Analia is a proud girl and some times to proud but I still love her!

"So there's this new guy in District twelve he used to live in district four but they didn't find his family was supporting the Capital enough, so they moved him to District twelve in interesting eh?" Analia talks fast going through her sentence like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes well it's the one of the most interesting thing all year!" I say knowing the first is Katniss being so courageous and stepping up to go into he hunger games! I wasn't worried for her though I knew she was going to make it out she's strong and courageous and she would do anything for her cute little sister Prim.

The bell rings and it's the last period of the day. I now have Science this I have with Gale, but he always sit with his buddies and we don't talk to each other.

I sit down in my normal seat in the middle of the class so I'm not in front of the teacher, nor in back. It's perfect for people that don't care about Science! I usually sit alone but I felt some one sit next to me I look up to see who dared to take the seat next to me.

It was Gale. He looked kind of nervous, but was trying to keep a smooth face.

"Hey." He said playing it cool

"Hey! How are you?" I ask playing it cool to, but inside I was having a hard time trying to keep the look of confusion off my face. Why was he talking to me now?

"I'm good! How about you? I heard your Aunt went to district two for a while." He said.

"I'm good. Yeah she went to go help at the hospital for two months or more…" I say trailing off as my sentence ends.

"Oh…" He wanted to tell me something it was written all over his face.

" Gale, what do you want to tell me? "

"Thank you! Thank you, for the food with Katniss gone I couldn't catch much only what was left in my traps!' He said.

"You just admitted you hunt out loud!" I whisper in his ear.

Thankfully know one was listening to our convocation and was paying attention to the teacher the exact opposite of what we were doing.

He just shrugs.

"You do to!" He says. This time quietly.

This time it was my turn to shrug. When the bell rang I zoomed out of the class I needed to hunt its been two weeks since I last hunted.

I went straight for the woods and scanned the area for anything. By the end of the three hours I was super lucky I caught two wild dogs, three foxes, 17 birds and one deer!

"Need any help there?" A familiar voice said. It was just Gale.

"Sure, I need to get to the hob so Greasy can send it to the butcher, and I could make a little money for me and food or every one else!" I say

"Yep, you never changed! Always there to help others!" Gale said

This got me a little mad he just left me how was he supposed to know if I changed or not!"

Ok I know its only 690 words but it's hard to update I got 3 projects and the argument between gale and Kiana is next =) so stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own hunger games Susan Collins does!

Kiana pov:

"How would you know? You just pretended that I didn't exist!" I muttered.

We were carting a deer; we left the other stuff in the woods and were planning to pick up the other stuff later on.

"I know, and I'm sorry-'' I cut him off.

"It doesn't matter anymore; I'm used to it, anyways!" I said.

"Kiana I'm sorry I really am!" It sounded like he was begging for forgiveness.

I felt mad comparing him to my parents they said they hated me, and all these things before they left me. They left just like he had. I suppose not he just completely ignored me.

Thinking of my mom made me think that no one is as worst as her.

"It's ok, you were in a rough position. I would have been the same if I was in your place at that time." I say

" I will make it up to you! I promise!"

"As much as I like you loyalty I don't think we should make any promises! Not yet things will change when Katniss comes back!" I say without doubt.

"If she comes back!" He whispers.

"No when she comes back!"

"If!"

"When!"

"If!"

"WHEN!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"If!" He mutters under his breath

I drop my half of the deer in disbelief.

"How could you have so little faith in the person you care about?"

" How can I? Easy, there are twenty-three other people with her! Some of them have ben training all their life for this moment! They are bloodthirsty savages! They could kill Katniss in the blink of the eye! So now tell me why do you think she has a chance?"

By this time I had picked the deer back up and we were close to the hob.

" I think she could win because she is strong! She would win for little Prim, Gale! She wouldn't ever go down without a fight and you know that! So stop doubting her and wake up and realize what a strong courageous person she is!"

I paused for a moment but kept on going.

" I saw her hunt and she is capable a amazing things! She might not be as bloodthirsty as the others, but she could win this thing!

She is a fast runner, and could out smart the others! She could win!

So why not Gale, why can't she win?"

We entered the hob no. People turn and look at the big deer we are carrying. I make small talk with Greasy, and she sent the meat to the butcher.

"Come back tomorrow you properly get twenty coins for that thing, and a lot of meat left over!" Greasy said.

" Keep the packages of bird just give me the rest." I say with a small smile.

" You are a wonderful child! Thank-you!" She said this like I saved her life, and then I realized I probably did. Life is hard in District twelve; it's extremely hard to get meat.

" No problem, you help me from countless times of whippings!" I say.

We both laugh.

" So I see you got yourself a friend, the Hawthorn boy!"

" Yes, he's a friend and only a friend! I plan on staying that way!"

" Plans don't always stay plans"

We talk a little more but then I head home.

I play with the sentence plans don't always stay plans.

What is that supposed to mean she doesn't think Gale and me will stay friends will we be back to the way we were ignoring each other or become more.

A/N: ok I just wanted to end it like that I'm posting another chapter soon.


End file.
